The Darkness Inside Us
by Rockstarspud
Summary: You ever wonder why Jaune continues to be a pushover despite his growing power? Ch.2 is the rewrite
1. Chapter 1

Jaune lays down on his bed that he gained once they got their foothold in Mistral, his mind occupied with heavy thoughts. It had been a week since RWBY got back together and he has never felt worse. Seeing them celebrate the fact their team was whole, hurt him. How could they celebrate that? They knew damn well that he lost his partner and the only person who supported him in everything. Even Ruby was too busy celebrating to even care. Ren and Nora had each other and they had no real need for him at this point. He grows angrier and angrier as he follows this train of thought, up to the point where he gets up and heads outside, equipped with nothing but his weapon and his pants. He heads to a little training area and starts up the program for training, setting it to the highest possible difficulty he could before going to work. He fights for hours, so angry that he barely notices the cuts appearing on his body from the training bot's weapons.

Yang can't help but follow the sound of metal clashing. She walks towards the sound, dragging her team along with her since they happen to be walking back to their rooms after the party. They all end up intrigued by the sound and they open up the door to the training room to find a bleeding Jaune surrounded by dozens of crushed, maimed, and massacred bots.

"Jaune!" Ruby screamed out and rushed down to her friend, hitting the emergency stop button on the panel on her way.

Jaune looks at her, his eyes more like a dull grey than their usual bright blue, "What do you want Ruby? Can't you see I'm training?"

"You call this training? It's like you're trying to get yourself killed!" Ruby shouts. "I can't believe you'd do this after all we went trough together."

"All we went through? All **WE** went through?" Jaune laughs soullessly.

Yang walks up behind her sister, a neutral look on her face despite her quickly growing frustration. "What's the problem, Vomit Boy? Why are you getting my little sis worked up?"

Weiss and Blake walk up as well, each nodding their agreement.

Jaune's laughter stops and he slowly looks them all dead in the eye. "You don't know me or anything I go through. All I am to you is Vomit Boy, or Dolt, or whatever you want to call me. I'm just the weak, goofy blonde guy, right? You could care less what happened to me, hell, you just care because Ruby does."

"You know that's not true, Jaune!" Ruby responds with passion.

"Just ask them yourself, Ruby. Ask them the truth." Jaune's voice remains cold and unfitting to what they know him as.

Ruby turns to her team, "You guys care about Jaune, right?"

Blake looks towards the ground, her mouth shut, and Yang seems speechless. Eventually Weiss speaks up.

"We only deal with Jaune because you're friends with him Ruby. We don't really care about him all that much." She speaks with her usual chill.

"What about you, Yang? He helped me even when you wouldn't." Ruby looks to her older sister, her eyes showing her desperate for reassurance.

"I'm thankful for that, sure, but he was rather useless, wasn't he? I mean, he is just Vomit boy." She cringes slightly and looks away.

Ruby looks back towards Jaune, "I still like you, Jaune. Even if my team doesn't care."

Jaune chuckles lifelessly, "You'll survive just fine without me, Ruby. I'm the weak one, right? I'm just **VOMIT BOY**!" He sneers as her emphasizes the nickname.

"Who do you think you are, talking to my sister that way?" Yang approaches him, her fists ready to go.

"What are you gonna do, punch a guy without aura or cry and run to your room for weeks? Cause both mean you're just as weak as I remember. Calling me weak is a bit hypocritical since you whined and moped around after your team's resident coward ran away and you lost your arm due to a dumb decision." Jaune replies, an evil smirk looking out of place on his face though his eyes seem to ne growing a purple hue.

Yang clenches her fist and blows up at him, punching his chest and sending him flying back with a small explosion while Ruby screams and rushes to check on him. She tries to help him up and he just pushes her away, getting up and coughing up some blood before grinning evilly at Yang.

"You just confirmed it. I hope you're all satisfied with yourselves." He says as he begins walking away from them with a small limp, clutching his bruised chest.

"Wait, Jaune!" Ruby rushes after him and blocks his way.

He looks down at her with a small glare, "Move, Ruby. I'm leaving, and you can't stop me." As he says this, small purple sparks begin to come off him. His eyes are deep purple at this point and his aura is regenerating.

"No, I can't let you go off and kill yourself." Ruby respond, standing strong

Jaune pushes past her and Yang blocks his path instead.

"I'm sorry for punching you, Vomi- I mean Jaune." Yang says.

"Just fuck off, Yang. You can't stop me from leaving and you're only doing this for Ruby." He growls, moving to shove past her.

Yang grabs his arm and she screams in pain as she feels the most painful shock of her life, the electricity frying the circuits in her arm and burning her hand badly whilst ruining her hair and knocking her unconscious. Jaune continues walking back towards his room and Ruby watches him go while the rest of her team rushes Yang to the infirmary.

Jaune grunts as he slips on his armor, leaving the hoodie behind and just rolling with a long-sleeve tee underneath. He puts the new Crocea Mors on his back before crushing his scroll and grabbing the pack he prepared in case they got a mission. Seeing as he had everything her need he set off into the night, leaving nothing but his hoodie and his crushed scroll on his bed for them to find in the morning. He wasn't going to be seeing them for a long time and he sure as hell knew where he was going. A dark look grew on his face as he headed into the city, he had a certain Scorpion faunus to find.

Author's note:

Hey guys, Rockstar potato here. I just want to give thanks if you're reading this story of mine. I finally built up some motivation to write again since I felt that Jaune (my favorite character) wasn't getting what he deserved in RWBY so rather than bitch and moan, I'm writing a fanfic. This story will be dark and I will admit that updates may be sparse, but I'm not giving up on it. I will say that a Beta/collaborator would be awesome since I'm not sure I can make this go where I want to, on my own. I'm always happy to reply to comments and PMs and I love constructive criticism, so feel free to message me or whatever. Enjoy your day or night since I have no idea when you're gonna read this.

P.S. This story will be really dark and angst at moments so don't expect a good-guy Jaune story.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Some random training room in Sanctum Academy.**_

Hours….he had been training for hours now. Hell, at this point it could have been days and he wouldn't even know. That bastard Ozpin showing up in the body of a kid? Then Ruby suddenly gets her team back and he is left with half the team he used to have. Not that he dislikes them, hell, he loves them like family. But he knows that they don't need him to be successful.

"Nobody needs weak ol' Jaune, right?" He chuckles sadly to himself as he stares down at over a dozen dead training bots.

Jaune sighs and lays back on the floor of the training area, eyes facing the ceiling as he waits for his ridiculously large aura to heal him up a bit while he downs some pain killers. What was the point of training if you didn't feel like your muscles were screaming at you to stop, right? Jaune couldn't help but wonder why he was even doing this, why he was even in Mistral. Was it because he wanted revenge against Cinder? Maybe to help Ruby? Or just because he didn't want to go home? He was lost...or was he? Honestly, neither him or the author knew at this point but all they knew is that Jaune's life was only bound to get more difficult from that point onward.

Jaune's thoughts were ended fairly abruptly when RWBY crashed through the door to the training area. Yang was just as obnoxious as she always was and the only difference in Weiss and Blake were that they had small smiles on their faces. Now Ruby? She was how she always is, seemingly quite happy with how things are going.

RWBY's boisterous conversation was rudely interrupted by a dismembered robot arm on the ground that made Yang trip. She landed with a crash, ending up entangled within a group of bot parts. Yang broke out of her dusty metal prison and took Ruby's offered hand, standing back up and dusting herself up.

"I wonder where these all came from. I'm pretty sure this was supposed to be empty when we got back?" Yang says, looking around at the destroyed bots.

"It probably has something to do with the Arc laying in the center of the carnage." Weiss states with her usual tone, you know, the one that makes it seem like she knows everything?

"Vomit-boy? There's no way he could've done this by himself. Did Ren and Nora help?" Yang asks, uncaring if Jaune hears or not.

"You know I can hear you, right?" Jaune sighed, sitting up, an odd expression on his face.

"Then tell me that Nora and Ren didn't help in any way. I can't believe that you could do this by yourself." Yang, looked down at the other blonde, disbelief coloring her features.

"I swear upon the virginity of Ruby that I am the one who dismembered all of these bots." Jaune looked up tiredly, exasperation lacing his voice.

"First off, don't swear upon that cause no. Second off, How am I supposed to believe you when you lied about your transcripts?" Yang glares at him.

"Can y'all just for once admit that maybe I've improved? I've worked my ass off training. Spending entire days in a training room trying to improve. Hell, I even managed to save Weiss and I didn't get a single thank you. I try and try and try again to make y'all respect me, but no. You all will never see me as more than the clumsy vomit boy. I LOST PYRRHA! Imagine losing your partner after she kisses you, confesses, and the shoots you off in a fucking rocket locker. Then when I beg for help you just stand around and kill more grimm before even attempting anything. YOU COULD HAVE SAVED HER!" Jaune is standing up by now, his aura burning back to life as he starts losing his cool.

"Calm down, Jaune. We're all friends here. There's no need to get mad." Ruby tries to calm him.

The air seems like it's growing thicker as Jaune's aura flares up more, almost unnoticable lightning botls running through it as it slowly changes to a dark red color. His hands clench and unclench as he tries to reign in his emotions. Jaune can feel each and everyone of his barriers and facades deteriorating in the storm, every one of them only releasing more fuel for the storm in his mind. Unfortunately for team RWBY, the final bation breaks, and so does Jaune.

"I don't wanna be calm! I wanna rant and rave and stop being used! None of you care! Ren and Norahave eachother and I know damned well you four don't give a single fuck about me! I'm done. Done done done done done!" Jaune lets out an agonized and angry scream. Signaling a massive lightning bolt that from his body and blows a hole in the wall. Jaune looks at the carnage and back at team RWBY before making a break for it, aura enhancing his speed as he does so.

"D-Did that just happen?" Ruby asks timidly, in shock of what just happened.

"Who would've thought Vomit Boy would give us such a SHOCK?" Yang tries to lighten the mood, only to get a glare from Ruby.

"Why couldn't you just leave him alone, huh? Why did I have to lase another friend due to circumstances like this. First Pyrrha and now Jaune. And now you think this is a good time to tell a joke! WE just caused Jaune to run away! He saved Weiss's life and we did nothing! I was so absorbed by having my team back that I forgot one of my best friends lost so much more than we did!" Ruby yells at her older sister, running off into Sanctum, crying her eyes out.

"Great timing with that one, Xaio-Long." Weiss scoffs as she walks off to find Ruby,

"That was a bad one, Yang. Even for you.." Blake walks off, leaving it there for her to stew on.

Author's Note:

Hey guys! I decided to give this fic another shot so I rewrote it. If you enjoyed, leave a comment telling me what you liked. If you think I could improve, leave a comment telling me what you think could be done better, and if you're just an asshole who wants to flame me, go ahead cause everyone knows that You're just a sad piece of shit who doesn't have the balls to write their own story. ^-^


End file.
